


Hold It Right There

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Accidents in Public, Clothes Wetting, Dean has an accident, Desperate Dean, Desperation, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, It's fucked up, Just Wait Till The End, Or don't, Pissing in Public, Please Don't Hate Me, Public Transportation, Sexual Humor, This is A Fucked Up Fic, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bathrooms were out of service, Dean finds herself needing to pee badly while on a subway half-way to Sam's house. Cas alongside helps to keep her mind off her nagging bladder and Dean makes it until two minutes before they arrive and ends up starting to wet herself right where she's standing. But Cas has a temporary fix until they get off the subway and Dean can finally finish what she accidentally started. Fem!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It Right There

“You’re just gonna have to hold it okay?” Cas said, pulling his girlfriend along behind him. “The subway only takes 10 minutes and Sam’s house is right where we get off, but you know that.”

 

Dean nodded anxiously as she followed him. “I can’t believe the bathrooms were out.”

 

“What are the odds, right?” Cas chuckled, trying to make the situation a bit lighter.

 

“I should’ve gone at the McDonalds. I’m so dumb.” She cringed.

 

“Just 15 minutes. That’s all.” Cas smiled, reassuring her.

 

“I don’t think I can wait that long.” She cringed, worry spreading across her face.

 

“I think you can, Dean.” Cas said. “You’re strong. You’ll be fine.”

 

Dean smiled tensely at him, getting a gentle squeeze to her hand in reply.

 

“Stand over here. It’s more stable and less bumpy.” Cas pushed Dean into a corner in the back of the train, shielded by the edge of the seats in front of it.

 

“Thanks.” She whispered in reply. Cas picked up her hand and wrapped it around the metal pole in front of them. He placed his hand over hers, their fingers awkwardly intertwining.

 

“I love you.” Cas breathed, lightly kissing Dean’s temple.

 

“I love you, too.” Dean replied, leaning up and kissing Cas back on the lips.

 

“For your safety, please remain seated or standing with both hands on the poles near you. The use of cigarettes is not allowed on this train. We expect to arrive at 7th street in 11 minutes.” A voice said over the trains.

 

Slowly, the subway started moving. Cas noticed how hard Dean was holding onto the metal bar beside her. Her knuckles were white and her jaw was clenched tight.

 

“Relax, Dean.” Cas said. “Worrying and thinking about it is only gonna make it worse. Trust me. I’ve been there.”

 

“Stuck on a public subway surrounded by people about to piss yourself?” She scoffed.

 

“Not quite. Change subway to school bus.” Cas sighed.

 

“At least you made it.” Dean grumbled.

 

“But I didn’t. I stood up and my friend told me to carry their backpack, they threw it at me, and it hit me in the stomach. Next thing I know, There’s piss everywhere. Well at least on my pants and the floor. And of course everyone saw. I had to change schools after a week.” Cas laughed.

 

“Really?” Dean asked.

 

“Really.” Cas nodded. “The week after that though, I had the nicknames “Waterspout”, “Little Leak” and my all time favourite, “That kid who pissed himself on the bus.”

 

Dean laughed, smiling up at her boyfriend. “That really happened?”

 

“Yep. Just ask Gabriel. He took photos, that piece of shit.” Cas answered.

 

“Oh my God.” Dean grinned.

 

“Stop smiling.” Cas smirked. “That was traumatizing for me.”

 

“Probably.” Dean snorted.

 

“Which is why I’m not gonna let it happen to you.” Cas cooed.

 

“It’ll be even worse with me though. You were twelve. I’m 23. You could just switch schools. I can’t move.” She sighed.

 

“There were 40 kids in my class. There’s about 20 on this train. The odds that any of them will see you again, assuming you do end up not being able to make it are very slim. But I know you’ll make it.” Cas replied.

 

Dean bit her lip, pondering Cas’s words. “You don’t know that.”

 

“Sure I do.” Cas responded.

 

“How much longer?” Dean asked.

 

“We’ve only been going for…” Cas looked down at his watch. “3 minutes.”

 

“That’s it?” Dean groaned. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be able to last another 8 minutes, let alone the 5 minute walk to Sam’s.”

 

“If you keep thinking like that, then you won’t. But if you tell yourself that you can hold it, then you will.” Cas said.

 

“You actually believe that shit?” Dean scoffed.

 

“Yes.” Cas nodded. “I know you don’t, but at least give it a shot. You should at least know that the more you think about how bad you have to go, the more you have to. Or if you keep thinking about your knee hurting, it hurts worse. So stop thinking about having to use the bathroom and start thinking about how attractive you find me.”

 

“Well I’m always thinking about how attractive you are.” Dean hummed.

 

“Who isn’t?” Cas smirked. “You’d have to be blind to not recognize my aesthetically appealing features.”

 

“Good thing you’re taken then.” She smiled, kissing Cas softly.

 

“Lucky me.” Cas whispered, resting their foreheads together and smiling at Dean. “Very lucky me.”

 

Cas swiftly leaned over and playfully bit on Dean’s ear, gently tugging at her earlobe. She giggled, smiling and pushing Cas off her.

 

“Stop. We’re in public.” She laughed.

 

“So? Is it illegal to kiss you in public now?” Cas smirked.

 

“No, but I’d prefer you wouldn’t eat my ear for lunch in front of everyone.” She replied.

 

“Not like anyone’s watching.” Cas mused.

 

“I don’t care.” Dean said. “I’m sure someone is.”

 

“That pervert.” Cas growled.

 

“Yes. What a fucked up human being for wanting to watch two hot people eat each other alive.” Dean laughed.

 

“Exactly.” Cas breathed, trailing small, light kisses across Dean’s jaw.

 

“Do you just like to show off?” She asked.

 

“Possibly.” Cas smiled. “Or maybe I just want to make sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

 

Dean looked up at him teasingly. “Well I”m sure they know that by now.”

 

“I hope so. Because I have seen that guy in the red shirt check you out 3 times now.” Cas looked over his shoulder and nodded towards a ginger man.

 

“He’s cute.” Dean mused.

 

“Should I be worried?” Cas chuckled.

 

“Not at all.” Dean sang. “No one will ever be as great as you.”

 

“I’m flattered, but I’m sure that’s not true.” Cas laughed.

 

“But it is.” Dean breathed, resting her head on Cas’s chest and looking up at him. “I wouldn’t want anyone but you. You’re amazing, Castiel."

 

Cas smiled at her, eyes aglow and smiling. “I love you, too.”

 

Dean laughed, wrapping their free hands together as Cas took a noisy slurp out of his drink.

 

“Stop that.” Dean snapped. “It’s rude. We’re in public.”

 

“I thought I was perfect the way I was.” Cas sighed.

 

“I never said that.” Dean rolled her eyes. “You’re still pretty good though.”

 

“I am.” Cas nodded confidently, taking another quieter sip of his drink.

 

“Would you stop drinking?” Dean scowled.

 

“What? Why?” Cas asked.

 

“Because you’re not exactly helping my situation here.” Dean whispered.

 

“Ooooh.” Cas hummed. “All the more reason to keep drinking then.”

 

“But I know you won’t.” She replied.

 

“What makes you say that?” Cas smirked.

 

“Because you’re not an asshole.” Dean stated.

 

Cas snorted.

 

“Okay, well you are an asshole, but not a cruel one.” Dean corrected. “How long now?”

 

“We’ve been on here for…” Cas looked down at his watch again. “Almost 6 minutes.”

 

“That’s it?” Dean scoffed.

 

“That’s it. But just 5 more after this.” Cas said.

 

Dean made a quiet whimpering sound. “I really don’t think I’ll be able to hold it in that long.”

 

“Sure you will.” Cas stated.

 

“No.” Dean shook her head.

 

“Remember what I said: Don’t think about it.”

 

“I don’t think that’s gonna be much help.” Dean frowned. “I feel like my bladders gonna explode.”

 

Cas chuckled and pushed a couple strands of her hair behind her ear. “That’s impossible.”

 

Dean was standing with her legs squeezed tightly and tensely rapping against the pole with her fingers.

 

“Think about something else.” Cas said quietly.

 

“Trying.” Dean hissed through her teeth. “Really trying.”

 

“Think about pie.” Cas whispered, standing behind her and placing his hands gently in the curves of her waist, his chin nuzzled onto her shoulder. “It’s hot, steamy, fresh out of the oven. It’s the best damn apple pie you’ve ever seen. It’s glorious. It’s too hot to touch yet, but you’re already salivating over it. You just know it’s gonna taste good. It’s gonna have that sweet, sugary taste and that subtle little dash of cinnamon an-“

 

“Are you seriously erotically whispering about pie into my ear?” Dean smiled.

 

“Was it working?” Cas asked.

 

“No. I’m gonna start laughing. And that won’t end well.” Dean stated, turning her head over her shoulder. “But points for effort.”

 

“Alright.” Cas sighed, backing off, but Dean reached out and pulling Cas’s hand back on her waist.

 

“I didn’t say leave.” Dean breathed, guiding Cas’s other hand to her side.

 

A soft smile fell across his face and he exhaled a warm breath against Dean’s neck.

 

“Fuck, that feels nice.” Dean hummed, leaning back against Cas, letting him support her.

 

Cas rested his lips against the side of Dean’s neck, softly dragging them around. Cas slipped his hands under the hem of Dean’s t-shirt and let his calloused fingertips drag around the sides of her waist. Dean made a quiet happy noise and Cas chuckled.

 

“I love you.” Cas whispered.

 

“I know. You tell me that too often.” Dean snorted.

 

“No such thing.” Cas growled. “I’ll tell you I love you as much as I damn well please.”

 

“Look at you getting all defensive the second your ego’s attacked.” Dean cooed.

 

“My ego was not attacked. My love for you was. And no one attacks that without getting fatally hurt.” Cas stated.

 

“Aren’t you the best boyfriend ever?” Dean laughed.

 

“I’d like to think so.” Cas smirked.

 

“Too bad. My ex was amazing.” Dean retorted.

 

“That’s not gonna work on me since I know that I’m your ex.” Cas said.

 

“Damn.” Dean sighed. “I guess I’ll never be able to tell you how terrible you are, will I?”

 

“Never.” Cas answered, removing his hands from under Dean’s shirt and wrapping them around her chest tightly.

 

“How much longer?” Dean asked.

 

“Four minutes.” Cas replied.

 

Dean made a quiet, yet obviously miserable noise.

 

“It’s just four minutes, Dean. Sing a Led Zeppelin song in your head and by the time you finish, we’ll be there.” Cas suggested.

 

“I’d like to say that that might work, but at this point I think it’s a little too late for that.” Dean cringed.

 

Cas unwrapped his arms and gave her a confused look, cocking his head to the side. “Hm?”

 

Dean remained silent and bit her lip. Cas quickly flicked his eyes to the ground, where he saw a few dark drops that had run off her ankles.

 

“Oh shit.” Cas breathed.

 

“Oh shit’s right.” Dean snapped as she felt her panties dampening.

 

Cas thought for a moment on how to handle this situation. At least Dean wore a skirt today. No one could really see anything fortunately. Well, Cas did - given he knew exactly was happening. There were thin wet trails down the insides of Dean’s legs from where a few drops had escaped and started the dark spots by her shoes. Even though literally no one except the two of them knew that she’d went a little, Dean was still very upset and that wasn’t helping because she was putting more focus on appearing calm that restraining her bladder.

 

Cas quickly grabbed Dean’s face and kissed her. “Relax.” He whispered. “No one can see or tell anything, okay?”

 

Dean made some incomprehensible muffled sound in reply.

 

“Focus on something else. Focus on me. Focus on me kissing you.” Cas said, pressing his lips against Dean’s.  

 

“Not working.” Dean said after a moment.

 

Cas exhaled a small “Hmm…” and took a step back again. The wet tracks down Dean’s legs were more visible now - assuming you were looking for them - and it was quite easy to tell that the wetness wasn’t just left behind from a couple drops. These were visible, amber streams that were continuously flowing at a thankfully slow-ish rate. But Cas could tell that that wouldn’t be for much longer since Dean was already struggling enough to stop and the fact that Dean was in the process of pissing herself was becoming more obvious by the second; She wasn’t bothering to hide her discomfort and there was two largening dark pools by her feet.

 

Cas continued rapidly thinking of ideas, ways to help Dean out, but was getting none. Dean was starting to go harder, as drops were starting to just fall down instead of sliding down her legs.

 

And then Cas got an idea. He quickly began drinking his soda and Dean scowled at him.

 

“Cas, don’t be such a fucking dick.” Dean snarled.

 

Cas held a finger up to Dean in a ‘wait a second’ fashion. Dean continued staring at him angrily. Cas popped off the lid and poured the ice into his mouth before adjusting his stance so if anyone saw them, they’d just see his back. In a swift movement, Cas slipped his hand in between Dean’s legs and pulled her near sopping underwear to the side and discreetly slid his empty McDonalds cup in between.

 

“Oh.” Dean choked out. “Smart thinking.”

 

Cas smiled proudly at her.

 

“Do you not feel disgusted at all right now?” Dean scoffed.

 

“No. Why would I?” Cas asked.

 

“Because I literally just peed myself, Cas.” Dean hissed.

 

“So?” Cas replied.

 

“So?” Dean growled. “What do you mean so?”

 

Cas laughed, being able to audibly hear Dean’s annoyance by how fast she was filling up the cup in his hand.

 

“Well I just don’t understand what’s so disgusting about it.” Cas stated.

 

“Someone else’s pee is all over your hand right now.” Dean scowled. “That’s pretty disgusting.”

 

“No it’s not. I mean urine is one of the most sterile things. Of course as soon as it leaves the body and makes contact with the surrounding skin it picks up bacteria from the urethra and surrounding genitalia, but in all honesty, we both know I have no problem touching your genitalia. Besides, there’s a thing called hand sanitizer.”

 

Dean snorted, smiling down at her chest. “So you’re seriously not disgusted at all?”

 

“No.” Cas shook his head. “Not at all. Besides. I’d rather not deal with you being pissy later.”

 

“...”

 

“No pun intended.” Cas added.

 

Dean smiled, fiddling with Cas’s tie.

 

“Wait, what are you doing?” She stammered as he felt Cas moving the cup away.

 

“The cup’s full. Are you telling me you got more in there?” Cas scoffed.

 

“Yes! Of course!” Dean growled.

 

“Sorry. I only got a kid’s cup.” Cas muttered. “And I’m not drinking it to make room for your bladder.”

 

Dean made a gagging noise.

 

“Just hold it. Two more minutes. Think about sex.” Cas said, slipping the lid back on the cup.

 

“Think about sex? Why?” Dean asked, trying her damndest to stop her bladder.

 

“Because I read somewhere that it makes some muscles or something down there for you women do something or other. I don’t know. Just try.”

 

“Try?” Dean laughed. “I never stop thinking about sex. I’m a woman. Remember? And I have the world’s hottest boyfriend. If you think that for one second there’s anything on my mind other than sex, then you are mistaken.”

 

“Really?” Cas smirked. “I’ll be sure to use that to my advantage.”  

 

“Not like you’re any different.” Dean smiled. “You’re a guy. You’re thinking about sex all the time and then some, too. I share a bed with you frequently. You think about sex in your sleep.”

 

“Only sex with you, don’t worry.” Cas whispered, kissing her on the nose.

 

“We’ll be pulling into your destination in less than a minute.” A voice sounded across the trains.

 

Cas grinned at Dean. “Look at you. You did fine.”

 

“You call this fine?” Dean asked dubiously. “This was not fine.”

 

“From where I’m standing I’d say you were okay. Ish.” Cas stated.

 

“Shut up.” Dean smiled as the train started slowing down.

 

“Alright.” Cas said.

 

“No don’t. I love your voice. It’s all grainy and tough and sounds like you smoke ten packs a day.” Dean replied.

 

“That’s offensive to smokers.” Cas muttered.

 

“You’re offensive to smokers.” Dean retorted.

 

“With your ten packs a day comment, I’d say you’re the offensive one.” Cas responded, the doors opening. “Here. Let’s go.”

 

“There’s a bathroom here, right?”

 

“It’s kind of a walk, really. We’re near the back train and the bathrooms are located near the front.” Cas answered.

 

“Fuck.” Dean groaned, practically shuffling off the subway.

 

“So I guess you’re left with 3 options then, assuming you won’t be able to make the walk to Sam’s. You can go right where you’re standing and put on a show for everyone. Go stand in a planter somehow. Or...do you mind wet panties?”

 

“You say that like they’re dry.” Dean snorted.

 

“You can sit down on that bench and just finish and no one would probably notice. You wouldn’t look suspicious or be standing in a strange pos-”

 

“It’s better than your two other shitty options.” Dean growled, grabbing Cas’s wrist and yanking him along towards the bench.

 

She quickly sat down pulling Cas next to her and looked at him expectantly. “Now what? I feel like I’m going to explode.”

 

“Just pee.” Cas stated.

 

“I’m still in clothes. It’d get my skirt all wet.” Dean argued.

 

Cas sighed, reaching behind her and pulling her skirt up in the back so it came out from under her.

 

“Thanks.” Dean muttered.

 

“Now just pee.” Cas repeated.

 

All Cas needed was to say the word and Dean’s panties were getting soaked and piss was dripping through them and onto the concrete under the bench. It was only a couple seconds before it stopped and Cas turned to her.

 

“Done?” Cas asked.

 

“Of course not. I just need to adjust myself.” Dean replied, lifting her purse onto her lap as a shield while she pushed her hand down her skirt and pulled her underwear out of the way. “There.”

 

As soon as her hand was out of her waistband, she immediately resumed, except this time with nothing blocking it, she could let everything out quickly. Cas turned and gawked at her as he heard how violently her piss was hitting the concrete. Just at that he realized how much she was holding it in on the subway and that her holding it in, was just her pissing herself slowly.

 

Dean was sighing in relief the whole time, which was turning into alarming because the amount of time she had spent just pissing through that bench at that same strong pressure could not have been human.

 

“Dean are you almost done?” Cas asked, moving his feet away a little.

 

“About halfway I imagine.” Dean muttered.

 

“Halfway? People are going to notice in a couple seconds. If you dont want to be seen, you should move.” Cas whispered.

 

“Move?’ Dean scoffed.

 

“Look down.” Cas said.

 

Dean did and noticed that the puddle had spread to the heels of her shoes which were in front of the bench.

 

“Shit you’re right.” Dean sighed. “We need to move.”

 

“How do you even have that much pee in you?” Cas grumbled.

 

“I’m sure you know the answer to that somewhere in that head of yours.” Dean snickered.

 

“Well studies believe the bladder can hold anywhere between 15 and 26 ounces.” Cas stated.

 

“Told you you’d know it.” Dean smiled as the golden stream started slowing.

 

“Finally done. Thank God.” Cas sighed.

 

“What? No. I’m not. Holding in is very painful right now.” Dean choked. “I agreed that it’s too visible here. We need to move. Where?”

 

“There’s another bench about 500 yards or so.” Cas shrugged.

 

“I’ll barely walk 5 without bursting and it would look strange to get off one bench and sit on another.” Dean said.

 

“Do you care about looking strange right now?” Cas asked.

 

“Not really, but things out of the ordinary could draw attention.” Dean replied as she finally completely stopped.

 

“We can just walk somewhere else and just squat and go?” Cas suggested.

 

“Define somewhere. We’re in an underground subway.” Dean hissed.

 

Go over by a wall….?” For once, Cas did not know the answer.

 

“Dump out your cup!” Dean immediately exclaimed.

 

“Sure, but uh there’s not exactly a discreet place for me to shove a cup up your legs.” Cas stated.

 

“If you got a cup in between my legs earlier, you can get one there again.” Dean said.

 

“FYI, there’s going to be a much better thing in between your legs later.” Cas muttered.

 

“Now is not the time to come on to me.” Dean chuckled.

 

“I was just giving you warning ahead of time.” Cas sighed. “Sorry, but I’m out of ideas and I won’t able to shove a cup around your crotch without people thinking I’m finger banging you.”

 

“What if I just multi-tasked - I just went while I walked, you know?” Dean asked.

 

“You’d have to hold it on the escalator.” Cas hummed. “If you let out a little at a time, you should be fine by Sam’s.”

 

“I’m all for it.” Dean muttered.

 

“Okay, so just don’t act like anything’s wrong. And uh..., hold it until the escalators if you can. Once we get up top, it’s busier so no one would notice and also no one could tell from the ground.” Cas explained.

 

Dean nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

 

“Great.” Cas beamed, standing up and taking Dean’s hand. “Try and walk normal if you can.”

 

Dean nodded once again.

 

Cas slowly walked her over to the escalators, trying to bring as little attention to her immobility as possible. He let her get on first and then took the step behind her.

 

“When we get to Sam’s you can clean up and I’ll steal you Jess’s underwear.” Cas said.

 

“Well if something better’s gonna be in between my legs tonight, I don’t think I’ll need any.” Dean purred.

 

“And you said now wasn’t a time to be coming on to each other.” Cas smiled.

 

“Second thought, when isn’t a time to come onto each other?” Dean mused.

 

“Good point.” Cas chuckled.

 

“Oh shit.” Dean inhaled sharply.

 

“What?” Cas asked.

 

“That point may have been good, but my bladder isn’t.” Dean whispered.

 

“Oh shit.” Cas breathed. They were about ¾ of the way up and there was already a weak stream coming from right out in between Dean’s legs. “Just hold on.”

 

“This is me holding on.” Dean scowled.

 

“Okay. Well just stay like that then I guess.” Cas said.

 

“I’m sorry about all this.” Dean muttered after a moment.

 

“It’s alright.” Cas picked up Dean’s hand and pressed a light kiss to it. “Just add it to the perks of dating you.”

 

“Not much of a perk…” Dean grumbled.

 

“Sure it is. Everything with you is a perk.” Cas replied. “Okay. We’re almost at the top. Just a few seconds and you are free for good.”

 

“Thank God.” Dean breathed.

 

The second they reached the top, Dean was practically sprinting towards the sidewalk, Cas speed-walking behind her.

 

“That didn’t look suspicious.” Cas mumbled.

 

“Shut up.” Dean smiled, grabbing Cas’s hand and lacing their fingers together. She leaned against him as they walked, resting her head on his shoulder, all the while, slowly letting piss trickle out. It was hot against her legs which were cool from the air in the subway.

 

“I’m not sure how I feel about the fact that you’re cuddling up next to me while relieving yourself on a sidewalk.” Cas mused.

 

“You’re indifferent to it, but you love the part where I’m cuddling up to you.” Dean replied.

 

“Well that answered that.” Cas muttered.

 

Dean laughed, kissing Cas’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, assbutt.” Cas chuckled, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist. “Just don’t piss on me.”

 

“I’ll try not to.” She snorted.

 

\---

 

After a few minutes, they’d gotten to Sam’s. Dean knocked on the door, impatiently waiting for her brother.

 

“There you guys are. What took you so long?” Sam asked.

 

“We uh….”

 

“Our train was a little late.” Cas interrupted her.

 

“Oh. That’s why I never take the subway.” Sam retorted.

 

“And that’s why you’re always late to work.” Dean muttered.

 

“Shut up.” Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m just gonna go use the restroom real quick.” Dean said.

 

“I need to wash my hands I’ll go with her.” Cas added politely, placing the McDonald’s cup on the countertop.

 

“No fucking in the bathroom, guys!” Sam called.

 

“That’s not very polite.” Jess chuckled.

 

“I’m not found of sex in our bathrooms, sorry.” Sam smirked.

 

“Sure had a different opinion last week….” Jess retorted.

 

“Was it necessary for you to come do the bathroom with me?” Dean sighed.

 

“I still need to wash my hands. I’m not eating anything until their clean.” Cas stated.

 

“Oh. Whatever.” Dean mused, before locking the door and searching until she found baby wipes.

 

“Is it that weird for a couple to go to the bathroom together?” Cas asked after a moment.

 

“Absolutely.” Dean answered, hand far up her miniskirt as she wiped her legs down.

 

“Why? It’s not like we haven’t seen each other named before.” Cas said. “And we’ve had our faces all over each other’s gentials, so I don’t see why sharing a restroom would be that bad.”

 

“You wouldn’t get it.” Dean laughed, throwing the wiper into the toilet and flushing it. “Now move your ass. I need to wash.”

 

When they walked back out into the kitchen area, Sam was holding the McDonalds cup, looking at it strangely.

 

“Put that down.” Dean said sharply.

 

“Jeez. Fine. But what is that stuff? It tastes better than any other drink I’ve had!” Sam exclaimed.

 

Dean and Cas looked at each other and gagged simultaneously.

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cups and Jackets Are Not Toliets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471144) by [freakwithakink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakwithakink/pseuds/freakwithakink)




End file.
